Naruto the jinchuriki war
by Butch233223
Summary: In this world the Jinchuriki are treated worst and they decided to exact revenge on the villages and Akasuki, also Sasuke stays in the Hidden Leaf and Naruto leaves the village
1. Chapter 1 The Leaf's Jinchuriki

Chapter 1 The hidden Leaf's Jinchuriki

Is was a quiet peaceful night in the Hidden Leaf Village as Naruto layed in his bed dreaming of ramen, until the landscape changed and he was back to reality.

Naruto: (sigh) Just when I thought I had finally been able to get some sleep, you come and ruin it.

In front of him was Kuruma the 9 tailed Fox.

Kuruma: I'm sorry to ruin your dream about Ramen

Kuruma said it very sarcastically.

Naruto: Hey the sarcasm is not apperciated, so what do you want? You have never been the one to talk to me out of the blue.

Kuruma: Well I was just curious about something.

Naruto: And what is that?

Kuruma: Why are you still here in this village?

Naruto: Huh?

The question had caught Naruto off guard, why was he here in the village? He took about a minute until he answered.

Naruto: Well because it is my home.

Kuruma: A home that treats you like a monster.

Naruto: Well I do have you in me.

Kuruma: Yes, that is true. However the village know's this but still treat you the same.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but Kuruma was right. He decided to try the only other reason he was here.

Naruto: Well I do have friends here.

Kuruma: Really? You call that group of genin your friends? You think those jonin sensei are your friend's?

Naruto: What do you mean?

Kuruma: I mean the people you consider friends are just putting on a show.

Naruto: That's not true.

Kuruma: Really, only when your around Sasuke and Sakura is when the other people you call friends show up.

Naruto thought about what he said, it seemed every time he was around the others they acted strange. Hinata would hide from him, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke looked down on him. As for the rest they never came by to see him or even bother to check in on him when he didn't show up for missions.

Naruto: I guess your right.

Naruto looked sad when he said it, Kuruma couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. Finally he thought of an idea.

Kuruma: Naruto, come here.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, but after seeing the Fox nod as if telling him it's ok. Naruto stepped into the cage, Kuruma picked Naruto up and placed him on his own head. Kuruma then closed his eyes and suddenly they disapeared from the cage to a large open area within a mental space.

Naruto: Where are we?

Kuruma: This is a place long used by jinchuriki to comunicate with other jinchuriki, I have summoned the others here as well.

Naruto: Others?

Then suddenly 8 more figures appeared in front of them, they were Gaara of the sand and the 1 tail Shukaku, Yugito Nii and the 2 tail Matatabi, The Former 4th Mizukage Yagura and the 3 tail Isobu, Roshi and the 4 tail Son Goku, Han and the 5 tail Kokuo, Utakata and the 6 tail Saiken, Fu and the 7 tail Chomei and finally Killer Bee and the 8 tail Gyuki.

Naruto: Gaara, what are you doing here? And who are they?

Kuruma: Gaara is like you, and they are also like you. They are the 8 other jinchuriki and those are they're tailed beast.

Yagura: It's nice to meet you 9 tail jinchuriki.

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki, and it's nice to meet all of you.

Yagura: Uzumaki huh? I thought they all died?

Kuruma: He's the only one left.

Matatabi: Why did you summon us Kuruma?

Kuruma: Naruto was feeling down that his village treat's him like a monster, so I thought I would bring you all here so he wouldn't feel alone.

Yugito: Well there is no doubt about it, we all are treated harshly in our own villages but there's nothing we can do about it. Not to mention the fact that we have Akasuki after us and our villages can really help defend us.

Roshi: Yes, but it takes 2 of them to take us down.

Naruto after hearing those words realized something, it does take 2 to take down a jinchuriki. After a couple of minutes of silence he spoke.

Naruto: Maybe there is something we can do about it.

The jinchruiki looked at him in confusion.

Gaara: What do you mean Naruto?

Naruto: The villages can't protect us, and it takes 2 Akasuki members to take down just one of us.

Kuruma: Ah I see.

The tailed beast around the room understood his plan, however the jinchuriki were still drawing blank.

Utakata: Your point being?

Naruto: If we abandon are villages and meet up we could protect each other from the Akasuki.

The jinchuriki were impressed by himcoming up with a plan that quickly, but still one thing still remianed in there minds. Only Fu was the one who asked the question.

Fu: I like the sound of that plan, but what about the villages? They treated us like monsters and weapons and for that they should pay.

Naruto: Don't worry I have a plan for that.

The way Naruto had said that send a shiver down Kuruma's spine, the fact that the way Naruto said that surprise, scared and overjoyed him. As the group listen to Naruto's plan they're confused looks turn into evil grins.

Naruto: So who's in?

The jinchuriki all said they're in, and their tailed beasts also agreed.

Naruto: Ok then, it's time for phase 1.

Sasuke sat on a bench with Sakura, around them were Team's 8, 10 and Guy. Shikamaru had called the meeting after hearing what had happened.

Shikamaru: Alright I have gathered you all here to discuss an incident that happen with Naruto.

Sakura: Great, what did that moron do now?

Sasuke: De he paint on the stone mountains again

Shikamaru: About an hour ago Naruto attacked 4 chunin who had called him "Fox Demon", 2 are in the hospital. The other 2 are dead.

This caused a panic among the genin.

Lee: No, I can not believe Naruto would kill anyone.

Ino: Wait Shikamaru why are you telling us this?

Shikamaru: Because Lady Hokage has assigned us to find and capture Naruto, she said that if he was to escape the village that we were to pursue him until caught.

Neji: But what if he makes it across the border?

Shikamaru: If that happens then we are out of luck, if Naruto makes it to the border then we are screwed.

The genin had gone quiet until Lee had come running around the corner yelling.

Lee: SORRY I AM LATE!

The group had look at that Lee then to the other Lee that had already been there.

Kiba: Wait if your Lee then who's this.

Before the other Lee had a chance to explian Shikamaru used shadow possesion jutsu, and then Sakura walked over touched the Fake Lee and released the transformation. It was Naruto.

Shikamaru: Naruto? What are you doing here?

Naruto: I overheard you and Granny Tsunade's conversation, I decided to turn into Lee and find out all I could.

Hinata: Did you really kill 4 chunin?

Naruto: Yes I did.

Shikamaru stood there and thought to himself, to take out 1 chunin would require 10 normal genin and Naruto took out 4. They were severly out matched if he got lose from shadow possesion.

Shikamaru: We're bringing you in to Lady Hokage.

Naruto: Very well.

This had shocked everyone, they at least thought he would put up some kind of fight. They marched him to the Hokage mansion and brought him inside her office.

Tsunade: So you found him?

Naruto smirked at her, all around her 15 ANBU black ops were by her side. Just in case he tried anything, and behind him were Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraya.

Naruto: Thank you Shikamaru

Shikamaru: For what?

Naruto: For making my job easier.

With that an ANBU threw a kunai at Shikamaru releasing the shadow possesion, the ANBU had release the transformation jutsu revealing themselves as Naruto. Tsunade jumped over the desk and faced back at the 16 Naruto's before her, one of which now sat in her chair.

Tsunade: You trick us.

The Naruto in the chair spoke.

Naruto: Yes I did.

Sakura: Why did you even bother coming to the Hokage's office when you could of snuck outside the gate?

Naruto: Because while your wasting you time on us fakes, the real one is escaping.

Kiba: Kinda defeat's the point if you just told us the real one is gone.

Naruto: Actually it doesn't while the other Ninja are outside dealing with the shadow clones the real Naruto is being escorted by 5 of Orochimaru's goons, leaving only you guys left to chase him. Also I would like to remind you that he has been gone for 2 hours, so I would hurry.

With that the 16 Naruto's disapeared and the rest around the village also did, Tsunade slammed her fist on the table breaking it in half.

Tsunade: Alright your orders are as followed, Team 7, 8, 10, Guy and Jiraya are to hunt down and bring Naruto back!

All: Right!

The group rushed out of the village and followed the trail of Naruto's group, on the way there the group talked amongs themselves.

Shikamaru: I don't think this is going to be easy.

Kiba: What are you talking about of course it is.

Lee: Yes we have the larger numbers.

Tenten: Yeah there's 16 of us vs 5 of them.

Neji: 6, you forgot about Naruto.

Kakashi: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I agree with Shikamaru.

Sakura: What do you mean Sensei.

Kakashi: Shikamaru your better at explaining things then I am so you do it.

Shikamaru: The way I see it we are dealing with 5 oponents at jonin level, now if we were to split all 5 of there forces up and take 1 down at a time, then we would lose Naruto by the time we took down the second oponent. Now on the otherhand we could try taking them all down at the same time, but I assume the 5 are used to working together not to mention that Naruto could create a shadow clone in his place and run away. That leaving us with only 1 option.

Lee: And that is?

Shikamaru: We send Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraya to take on the 5 jonin level oponents, while we stop Naruto.

Ino: Where I would usually agree with you on that this is Naruto.

Tenten: Yeah she's right, I know that a few of us won't be able to fight him.

Choji: Not to mention that he incapacitated 2 chunin and killed the other 2.

Sakura: And you have that red chakra that speeds him up.

Shikamaru: That may be but, it's our only choice.

Neji who was using his Bykugan called out.

Neji: They're right in front of us.

Naruto's group had consisted of Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya and Kimimaru. Each were a part of Orochimaru's group that were originally meant to be escorting Sasuke, however they had been reasigned when Naruto offered to pledge is allience to Orochimaru. From behind they heard a voice call out.

Sakura: Narutoooo!

The group had turned to see the genin, jonin, and sanin gaining up on them.

Tayuya: Dammit I thought they would never catch up with us.

Jirobo: Language

Tayuya: Oh shut it fatty.

Naruto turned to Jirobo and spoke.

Naruto: We'll never make it with these guys on us, by us some time

Jirobo nodded and fell back standing between the genin and Naruto, Jirobo preformed some earth style handsigns before calling out.

Jirobo: Earth style mud wall jutsu

A giant earth wall had formed but before Jirobo could do anything else Guy had appeared behind him and shouted.

Guy: Leaf Hurricane

Guy kicked Jirobo into the wall before turning to the group.

Guy: You guys go on ahead I will take care of this one.

The group had thanked guy before running on ahead.

Jirobo: It matter's very little, by the time this is over you will have lost.

Guy: The power of youth shall preveil.

The 2 had taken their stance before charging at each other.

Naruto once again saw the group catching up to him, he looked towards one of the remaining 4, Kidomaru spoke.

Kidomaru: Looks like Jirobo is keeping one of them busy.

Naruto: Very well then, Kidomaru your up.

Kidomaru: My pleasure.

Kidomaru stopped and spit a spider web at them only to have it be cut by Kakashi.

Kakashi: I got this one, you all keep chasing after Naruto.

The group once again moved on, leaving Kakashi to deal with Kidomaru.

Kidomaru: Come on, I let's hurry this up so I can return to my Lord.

Kakashi: Lord Orochimaru is scum, he deserves to die.

Kidomaru: Couldn't agree with you more.

Kakashi was shocked to hear that, if Orochimaru was not the one the Lord he was talking about. Then who was.

Naruto was getting tired of having to deal with the genin, he finally looked at the remaining 3 sound ninja.

Naruto: Take care of them.

Kimimaru, Sakon, and Tayuya stopped and turned to face the group, as the group stopped Jiraya, Asuma and Kurenai faced the 3.

Jiraya: We can handle these 3, you 11 go take care of Naruto.

Shikamaru: Right.

The group ran towards Naruto's direction, Hinata and Neji activated they're Bykugan and Kiba used his nose.

Sasuke: Well, what do you see.

Kiba: I smell Naruto, but he's not alone. I smell 1 other person with him.

Neji: Yes and I can see another Charka system near by.

Sasuke: Where?

Hinata: Behind you!

They all turned to see a shadowy figure touch Sasuke's neck befor running ahead, as they exited the clearing the landed on the 1st Hokage's statue as Sasuke screamed in pain. His curse mark had disapeared, and eventually he calmed down. They looked across and saw Naruto, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Sorry, I was mainly taking back what's mine.

Shikamaru: Naruto, stop this. Come back to the village, going with Orochimaru is like signing away your life. He'll kill you once he get's what he wants.

Naruto: I'm aware of that, but that's not going to happen.

Meanwhile the sound ninja had met up again and were facing off against the 4 jonin and sanin.

Kakashi: If you hate Orochimaru then who is this Lord your talking about.

Kimimaru: The person who opened are eyes

Tayuya: The person with the most power

Kidomaru: The one who gave us our freedom

Sakon: and will allow us to do as we please

Jirobo: The one who will kill Orochimaru

All 5 sound ninja: Lord Naruto

Orochimaru yelled in agony, he stumbled and fell of the cliff hitting the rocks below.

Kabuto: Immortal, what a load of bull.

Naruto: Well that's on problem down...

Kabuto: ...and only 11 to go.

Hope you enjoyed my story of Naruto as a rouge ninja, if you like it tell me what you liked about and if not let me know what you didn't like about it


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's Grand plan

Ok so before I begin I wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you keep reading it more and more, also I wanted to answer the question in the comments of the last chapter.

bankai777: Will Naruto take Nagato's Rinnegan eye's? No, Nagato will still have his eye's through out the story.

Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you like it please comment down below what you liked about it. If you didn't comment what you didn't like.

Chapter 2 Naruto's Grand Plan

The group of genin had shifted into fighting stance, Kabuto and Naruto barely even moved. They knew they could take out the genin easy, however they also knew that fighting the genin would take too long with Shikamaru leading them and by the time they had beaten them back up would arrive. Naruto turned to Kabuto giving him a slight nod before Kabuto ran into the forest behind him, leaving Naruto to face his old comrades alone. Naruto looked at the group before setting his eye's on Sakura who seemed to be crying a lot.

Sakura: Naruto why?...Why are you doing this?

Sakura could barely hold back her tears, Hinata also was crying. The 2 girls had shed their tears for Naruto and the others had been trying to help, finally it was Sasuke who spoke to Naruto.

Sasuke: You see what you've done? These 2 cry because they want you to come back, they don't want to believe that you would go so far as to killing your own. Not to mention that you just publically killed Orochimaru, they want you to come back. So what will you do?

Naruto still looking at Sasuke gave a creepy, evil smile before replying.

Naruto: I really don't care if they cry for me, I killed these men because they got in the way of my goal.

The answer shocked and angered the group, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru wondered if there was anything left of the old Naruto. Where as Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Choji stood up in anger, before any of them attack Shikamaru stood up and looked Naruto right in the eye's.

Shikamaru: And what exactly is your goal?

Naruto smirked as he said something that scared the genin more than anything else.

Naruto: The destruction of the Hidden Leaf, and the death of the Akasuki.

Meanwhile back in the forest Kakashi, the other jonin sensei and Jiraya were still in a death battle with the 5 sound ninja, the fight had been going on for over 17 minutes and Kakashi asked plenty of questions in this time.

Kakashi: Why would you be working for Naruto?

Kakashi asked while doging a hail of kunai.

Kimimaru: Naruto has a plan that will benifit all of us.

Asuma and Kurenai were back to back fighting Sakon and Kidomaru.

Asuma: And what might that be?

Sakon: We aren't aloud to say.

Jiraya was dealing with Jirobo and used Rasagan to push Jirobo back, finally a figure jumped in between the group. It was Kabuto.

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru is dead, and Lord Naruto says it's almost time.

The 5 sound ninja nodded as they followed Kabuto, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraya chased after.

Kakashi: Hold it!

The genin finally stood up and got ready for their asault, from inside Naruto's mind Kuruma talked to him in the mental space.

Naruto (In his mind): Kuruma what is it?

Kuruma (In mind): We have 5 minutes until back up arrives.

Naruto (speaking out loud): Very well 9 tails, I can hold them off for 5 minutes.

The group tensed, Naruto just talked to Kuruma and in 5 minutes his back up would show up. Which meant they had to take him down now. The genin ran straight at him with Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura in the front. Sakura threw kunai while the other 2 used their signature jutsu.

Sasuke: Fire style Fire Ball Jutsu

Kiba: Fang over Fang

Naruto dodged the Uchiha's Fire jutsu, and the Fang over Fang was coming right at him. Naruto's eye's flashed red for a second, and he grabbed Kiba and Akamaru and slammed them into the large statue of Madara. Lust as he landed on the ground Lee came to his right and Tenten to his left, she threw kunai while he used leaf hurricane. Naruto moved behind Lee using him as a sheild and threw him into the kunai hitting Tenten as well, Neji and Hinata tried to use 8 trigrams 64 palms but Naruto jumped having the cousins hit each other in the process. Sakura tried to hit Naruto next but missed and hit Sasuke by accident, she then was hit by Naruto into Sasuke. Just as Naruto was about to leave he was stopped by Shikamaru using shadow possesion, soon after Ino used mind transfer followed by Choji's super human boulder. Choji hit Naruto and Ino returned to her body, as Naruto laid on the ground Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were the only ones left standing. They looked at Naruto for about a minute before his body disapeared.

Ino: A Shadow clone?

The 4 were it from behind by 4 Rasangans, behind them stood 5 Naruto's 4 of which disapeared after they were hit. The last Naruto just clapped before talking.

Naruto: Congrats, you beat a shadow clone. If this is honestly how strong you all are then I oubt I have anything to worry about.

From behind kunai could be heard, Naruto turned just in time to see a wall of sand move in front of him to protect him from the kunai.

Naruto: Cutting it a little close Gaara.

Gaara: Sorry but we had to take a detour.

The 5 sound ninja, Kabuto and the 8 othe jinchuriki showed up right next to Naruto. On the other side Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraya stood there in disbelief.

Jiraya: All nine of the jinchuriki in one place, I find it hard to believe.

Naruto: Your eye's do not decieve you Sensei.

Jiraya: After all you have done, you have no right to call me that.

Naruto: Very well Pervy Sage, it matters little.

Kakashi: Naruto, don't kill them. They are your comrades.

Naruto: They are no comrades of mine and I have no intention of killing them.

Asuma: Then what is your plan?

Naruto: For the time being we are still in phase 1, so for the time being we will wait until the right moment.

With those words Gaara's sand had consumed the group, and when it dispersed only the genin remained.

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai stood outside the room of their genin students waiting for Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune. After a few minutes Tsunade showed up with Jiraya and Shizune behind her, the jonin had looked at them before Kakashi had spoke.

Kakashi: So what's the news on Naruto?

Tsunade: I sent ANBU after the group, but sadly they found no trace of them.

Guy: And what about the condition of our genin?

Tsunade: They have not sustained any fatal injuries, however they won't be able to move for a couple days.

Asuma: What are the conditions of the teams.

Shizune: Well of team 10 each was it with a Rasangan, it didn't put too much strain on them but they should stay over night.

Guy: What about my team.

It was Tsunade who spoke to Guy.

Tsunade: Tenten only has a sprained ankle due to Lee being thrown at her, however Lee was hit by at least 5 kunai and will need to rest in the hospital for a few days. We already removed the kunai so he just needs to rest.

Jiraya looked at each of the worried jonin's faces, knowing exactly how they felt.

Jiraya: What of the Hyuga cousins.

Shizune: They each hit each others chakra network causing the other one's to shut down for a while, we're working on getting them back on.

Kurenai: How about Kiba and Shino?

Tsunade: With Shino it's the same case as team 10, however Kiba and Akamaru were thrown into a mountain. They can move but only short distances.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, he didn't even need to ask.

Tsunade: Sasuke was stabbed acidentally by Sakura and Sakura was knock out by Naruto, Sasuke is going to bein in the hospital for a day or 2 and Sakura can leave tomorrow. However i'm mostly worried about all their mental states right now.

Guy: What do you mean?

Tsunade: They all just fought aganst someone they once thought of as a comrade, and not only that but he wants to destroy their home.

The group outside the hallway left to go to the Hokage's office, while the genin in the room had overheard the conversation. Sasuke slammed his fist into the fall.

Sasuke: Dammit, what the hell is that moron doing!

The rest of the group had all looked down, they agreed with Sasuke but did not want to say anything. Lee was in the corner doing push ups on his thumbs.

Tenten: Lee what are you doing? You haven't recovered yet.

Lee: I am using the power of youth to train harder so that the next time we meet, I can bring Naruto back.

Neji: No offense Lee, but Naruto didn't sound like he wanted to come back.

Lee: We can not give up hope yet, we must fight to keep Naruto as our friend.

Sakura: Lee, we all went after Naruto and it only took 5 minutes for him to beat us. We can't do it.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, suddenly Lee got up.

Lee: No! We can and will get stronger, and together we will bring Naruto back.

His words had gotten everyone in the room to tilt there head's up a little bit, Lee turned and looked at Sasuke and Kiba.

Lee: Sasuke and Kiba, you both said that you both wanted to fight Naruto one day and you did. Are you now going to admit defeat because you lost once.

Sasuke: Hell no, I want that moron to come back for round 2.

Kiba: And I still owe him from the chunin exams.

The 2 had both said it with their moods changing from depressed to happy.

Lee: And as for the rest of us, we have known Naruto for years. Are we really going to let him say that we are not his friends.

The groups mood had lighten up, changing the moans of saddnest into the voices of friendship.

Sakura: I've been on Team 7 with Naruto and Sasuke from day one, and I don't plan on letting him get away with saying we're not comrades.

Sasuke: Since I met that knucklehead he's done nothing but say how he's going to become Hokage, and i'm not going to let him throw his dream away.

Kiba: He might be annoying sometimes, but he's still my rival at becoming Hokage. And I plan on making sure it stays that way.

Akamaru: (Bark)

Shino: I agree with Lee, why? Because Naruto has been our friend for years.

Hinata: He once said that he never goes back on his word, so i'll make sure he never does.

Neji: During the chunin exams he told me he didn't believe in destiny, so I won't believe in it either and help bring Naruto back.

Tenten: Naruto was the worst genin I knew, but even so he kept striving to be the best ninja he could be. So i'll bring him back so he can keep striving to be the best.

Shikamaru: The other kids might of hated Naruto but me and Choji never saw him that way, so i'll be damn if I let Naruto say that it was all a lie.

Choji: Agreed

Ino: He was there when you needed someone the most, so now it's time to return the favor.

The group had agreed that they would use this time to train and find any leads on Naruto.

It had been a month since Naruto deserted the village, Tsunade sat behind her desk sighing at the thought that what had happened in the past month was true. Since Naruto had deserted the village there had been 16 cases in which Naruto's group had caused trouble, 3 which had taken place within the land of Fire. 1 where the 5 sound ninja attacked a traveling caravan, another when Team 7 had fought Kabuto in the hidden leaf, and finally when the 9 Jinchuriki fought the 9 Akasuki in a nearby forest. She realized how much strain it had put on the genin, Shizune walked into Tsunade office and handed her a note.

Shizune: It's about the Akasuki.

Tsunade read the note and yelled.

Tsunade: Shizune find Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiraya!

4 days ago, Naruto stood in front of the Akasuki HQ. Beside him were Yagura, Roshi, and Utakata. The 4 entered the Akasuki HQ only to be faced by Nagato, Konan, Tendo pain (Yahiko), Itatchi Uchiha and Tobi. The group looked over the jinchuriki as they walked in, they didn't seem like they were going to attack. Naruto walked up to one to Tobi before placing a seal on him, Tobi fell to the ground. He montioned for Yagura and Yagura went over to the man and pulled off his mask.

Yagura: Our intel was correct, this man is Obito Uchiha.

Roshi: It seems like he was not dead.

Nagato and Konan were in shock before Nagato spoke.

Nagato: This man is not Madara Uchiha?

Naruto: No i'm afraid he tricked you, but do not think this was his fault. Zetsu placed a tag on his heart to influence his darker side, the seal I placed on him will surpress and destroy the tag returning him to his natural self.

Nagato sat their thinking about what he just learned, he had followed that man's since Yahiko's death. What now he thought to himself.

Naruto: I have come to make you an offer.

Nagato's eye's open slightly before he spoke.

Nagato: And that is?

Naruto: You use rinne rebirth to bring back your dead friend and I'll use the 9 tails healing powers to keep you from dying, in return you will join me.

Konan looked at Nagato, what will he do she thought.

Nagato: Deal.

Tsunade sat in her office with 5 ninja that stood in front of her, she looked at each of them smiling and shaking their hands. Finally Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiraya walked in, she looked at them looking more happy than she has in the past month.

Tsunade: There you guys are, I have some good news.

Kakashi: What kind of good news?

Tsunade: Well these 5 ninja who some you might remember have intel on Naruto.

The ninja turned around having each of the other 3 ninja call out their name.

Sasuke: Itatchi!

Kakashi: Obito!

Jiraya: Nagato, Konan and Yahiko!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions leave a comment down below and i'll try to answer it in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Return

Chapter 3 Naruto's Return

It had been 2 years since Itatchi's group had shown up in the village, and in those 2 years time they had explianed everything that had happen to them. Teams 7,8, Guy, 10, Jiraya, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko stood in front of Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: We have word from Obito and Itatchi, apparently this man known as Zetsu used Genjutsu on Naruto and the other Jinchuriki. This being the cause for the Jinchuriki's changed attitude.

Sasuke: So it wasn't Naruto being neglected by the village?

Tsunade: No according to Itatchi and Obito, it was Genjutsu.

Asuma: That's some powerful Genjutsu, for something like that to last for 2 whole years.

Tsunade: Indeed, Itatchi should be returning with the Jinchuriki. The Kage are going to be here next week for the Chunin exams, so we decided that we would send them back to their villages after the Chunin exams.

Jiraya: What about the 7 tails? She doesn't exactly have a hidden village to go t.

Tsunade: (sigh) Well actually as luck would had it she's grown attatched to Naruto, so she will be staying here with us.

The group looked at her in confusion, but soon realized what she meant. A few seconds later their was a knock on the door as a chunin came in.

Chunin: Lady Hokage, Itatchi and Obito have returned with the 9 Jinchuriki.

Almost a second after the words had left his mouth the group ran out of the office and towards the gate, apon arriving they saw Naruto. He smiled and was greeted with punches from Sakura followed by a hug, and the rest greeted him and welcomed him back with open arms. Tsunade told the other 8 Jinchuriki that they needed to follow her for paper work, and Naruto was led to the old park by his old team.

Lee: It is good to have you back Naruto.

Naruto: It's great to be back Lee.

Sakura: So you were under Genjutsu the entire time?

Naruto: Yes.

Shikamaru: Do you remember killing the Chunin?

Naruto looked down and changed the subject. The group had chatted with Naruto for a while before he said he was tired and went back to his old apartment. Shortly after he left Shikamaru spoke.

Shikamaru: Is it just me or did seem a little off to any of you.

The group had thought about it for a second, I mean sure Naruto has been gone for 2 years. But still, he was acting a little weird.

Choji: I mean he did just get back Shikamaru, if I left the village for 2 years i'm sure I would change too.

Shikamaru: It's not that, he kept avoiding certain questions like do you remember killing the Chunin?

Ino: He was under Genjutsu, he probably wanted to forget about it.

Shikamaru: No, there's more to it than that, And I for one don't by the Genjutsu story, there has never been a Genjutsu that could last that long.

Tenten: What are you saying?

Shikamaru: I'm saying that we should keep our eyes on Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto had just entered his apartment where the 8 Jinchuriki, Obito, Itatchi, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and 9 Chunin were waiting for him.

Nagato: You think they bought the Genjutsu story?

Naruto: Yes I'm pretty sure.

The group had gone silent for a minute before Naruto spoke.

Naruto: Any sign of the ANBU?

Nagato: No, they were all sent on an out of village mission to locate Zetsu.

Naruto: Very well, undo the transformation.

The 9 Chunin had turned into the 5 sound ninja , Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan.

Naruto: How many more Akasuki members do we have to worry about?

Nagato: Well you got Me, Konan, Yahiko, Itatchi, Sasori, Obito, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan to join your side, Orochimaru is dead. Which leaves us with Kisame one of the 7 ninja swordsmen and Zetsu, we also have Kabuto who betrayed us and switched sides.

Naruto: He also knows reanimation, which puts us at a disadvantage. What about that other thing I asked of you.

Nagato: We found 3 more people that might be willing to join us, I will send the sound ninja to get them.

Naruto: Very well, tell me who they are and who your sending.

Nagato: We have Jugo and I am sending Kimimaru to get him, Suigetsu and I am sending Kodomaru and Jirobo to get him, and finally Karin and I am sending Tayuya and Sakon to get her.

Naruto: Special abilities?

Nagato: Jugo is the source of where the curse marks come from, Suigetsu is a trainee for the ninja swordsmen, and Karin is a great healer.

Naruto: Very well, go.

The sound ninja had transformed back into Chunin and left.

Naruto: Sasori on the day of the Chunin exams 3rd round you will be in position waiting for the signal to attack the civilians.

Sasori: Right.

Naruto: Deidara you will use your "art" to Signal once Kakuzu and Hidan are in place.

Deidara: Hm, how big do you want it to be?

Naruto: Level the acadamy.

Deidara: Hm, this is going to be fun.

Sasori: Come on Deidara, I don't like to be kept waiting.

Deidara and Sasori changed back into Chunin and left.

Naruto: Hidan and Kakuzu, your roles are the most important.

Hidan: What if we get the job done early?

Naruto let out an evil grin.

Naruto: Then feel free to cause some havoc.

Kakuzu: Are they're any banks here? I'm looking for some money.

Naruto: The Hokage's mansion should have something worth of value in there, go nuts.

They both nodded their aproval as they had transformed into Chunin and left, Naruto turned toward Obito and spoke.

Naruto: I found a replacement for your eye, the only problem is someone is using it.

Obito: I'm not taking Kakashi's eye, I gave that to him.

Naruto: No not Kakashi, his name is Danzo. He has Shisui Uchiha's eye under some bandages, and about 10 others in a wooden arm of his.

Itatchi: I would like to have the pleasure of killing him.

Naruto: Very well, go with Obito.

Itatchi and Obito left the apartment, Naruto turned his gaze on to Nagato and his group.

Naruto: You already know your jobs.

They nodded and left the apartment, finally Naruto turned towards his fellow Jinchuriki.

Naruto: You already know your roles.

7 of the Jinchuriki left leaving Naruto and Fu alone, without warning Naruto pulled her in a kissed her, he threw her on to the bed and turned off the lights. About 8 hours later Naruto carefully got out of a bed so he did not wake Fu, who also was in his bed. He went outside on to the balcony, and stood there for 3 minutes before Kuruma started talking to him.

Kuruma: Naruto

Naruto: Kuruma, you always seemed to be awake when i'm awake.

Kuruma: If you think I got any sleep thanks to you and Fu's late night work out then your dead wrong.

Naruto: (sigh) You were awake the whole time?

Kuruma: It was 3 hours long, and I wanted to kill myself after it.

Naruto and Kuruma stayed up for about 30 more minutes before Fu called Naruto back to bed, he laid down next to her and fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking, put on some pants and went to the front door. He opened it to find Sasuke standing out front.

Sasuke: Did I wake you?

Naruto: Nah, I just got up.

Sasuke nodded and looked behind Naruto, he saw a sleeping Fu.

Sasuke: Sorry I didn't know you were with someone.

Naruto turned back to look at Fu before looking back at Sasuke.

Naruto: It's a complicated matter.

Sasuke: Hmm, I bet. Can we talk?

Naruto: Sure.

Naruto threw on a black t shirt before stepping outside.

Naruto: What is it?

Sasuke: Why were there so many people at your house last night?

Naruto looked at him and thought great, they're watching me.

Naruto: They came over to discuss the up coming Chunin exams.

Inside Naruto's mind Kuruma spoke.

Kuruma (In mind): Well it's not a lie.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before nodding his head.

Sasuke: Ah, that make sense. Sorry Sakura walked by your apartment and saw a bunch of people so I came to check up on you.

Sasuke left leaving Naruto and Fu, he jumped building to building until he reached a rooftop with Team's 8, 10, Guy and Sakura.

Shikamaru: Well?

Sasuke: Apparently they were talking about the upcoming Chunin exams.

Shikamaru: Hmm.

Lee: What is it Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Naruto just got back to the village yesterday, and there isn't a single Chunin here that would go anywhere near Naruto after what happened 3 years ago. And on top of that I did a background check on the 9 Chunin, they're supposed to be on missions.

Choji: But Obito and Itatchi were there, and we know they're tust worthy.

Ino: We also have Jiraya's students, and they've been here for 3 years.

Shikamaru: I don't know, I find the Genjutsu story hard to believe. Until we know the full story I think we should have someone following Naruto at all times.

Naruto sat down on the bed next to Fu, after a couple of minutes she finally turned to see a angry Naruto.

Fu: What is it?

Naruto: They're on to us.

Naruto and Fu spent the rest of the time talking about how the plan was going to have to change, meanwhile Shikamaru was working on the groups.

Shikamaru: Alright team 1 is follow's Naruto around the village, while team 2 keeps an eye on the apartment. Then we will switch during the night.

Lee: So who are on the teams.

Shikamaru: Team 1 will consist of Neji, Me, Ino, Shino, Sasuke and Tenten, Team 2 will be Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Lee, Choji and Sakura.

For the next 3 days they followed Naruto and Fu as Naruto would show Fu around the village, it was only 2 days from Chunin exams before something changed. As of right now Naruto and Fu were at Ichiraku's, the 2 went next door to use the public restroom.

Shikamaru: They do this every single day and it still amaze's me how fast they're in there for.

A couple of seconds later Naruto and Fu followed by Asuma and Kurenai left the building, Naruto and Fu went to the left and Asuma and Kurenai went to the right.

Ino: What were Asuma and Kurenai doing in there?

Shikamaru: I think they were doing the same thing Naruto and Fu were doing.

The group followed Naruto and Fu back to Naruto's apartment.

Shikamaru: Well you guys find anything?

Choji looked at Shikamaru and shook his head.

Choji: Nothing.

Without warning a scream came from Naruto's apartment, Neji and Hinata activated their Bykugan showing Naruto attacking Fu. The group broke down Naruto's door and tackled him.

Lee: Naruto what are you doing?

Naruto and Fu vanished into a puff of white smoke before they could have their answers.

Kiba: Shadow clones?

Sasuke: When did he have time to do that?

Shikamaru sat there for a moment and thought to himself, he looked around the room and spoke.

Shikamaru: He knew we were following him the entire time.

Neji: But when did he do it?

Shikamaru: When he went into the resturant, he create 2 shadow clones. 1 for him and 1 for Fu, and then transformed 1 shadow clone into Fu.

Neji: But how did he know when to do it?

Without warning Ino came running in through Naruto's door.

Ino: Sorry i'm late, i've been at the hospital with Asuma and Kurenai all day.

The group had looked at the other Ino that had been with them all day, she smiled then disapeared into white smoke.

Ino: Why was there another me here?

Shikamaru sat down on the floor and began to work out what Naruto did today, he knew that they had been following him for 3 days. He also knew who was on each team, he kept going to the same places over and over again so Neji and Hinata would stop using their Bykugan and just assume he was doing the same thing. Then today he created 1 shadow clone during their shift changes from Night to day and transformed it into Ino, after he and Fu enetered the resturant next door to Ichiraku's he create 2 shadow clones. 1 for him and 1 for Fu, and then transformed 1 shadow clone into Fu. The he and Fu transformed into Asuma and Kurenai and left. Shikamaru looked towards the other's and simply said.

Shikamaru: Those weren't the real Asuma and Kurenai we saw earlier.

Meanwhile Naruto and Fu had undid the transformation and stood outside a hole in the ground, it was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. After walking down a dark hallway they reached a room that the jinchuriki, Nagato's group, the 5 sound ninja, the 2 Uchiha's, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and the new recruits Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin.

Naruto: Welcome, I assume you 3 are the new recruits.

Jugo: Yes

Suigetsu: Sure

Karin: Did you really kill Lord Orochimaru?

Naruto: Yes, but that was over 3 years ago.

The 3 simply nodded their heads, Naruto then turned to Obito.

Naruto: There has been a change in plans, you and Itatchi are going to get Danzo's Sharigan now.

Yagura: Why such a quick change in plans?

Naruto: Because Shikamaru's group have placed survalience on me an Fu, so we are making ajustments to the plan. The day after tomorrow is the day of the Chunin exams round 3, so we will be changing some of your roles.

Itatchi: Very well, what are the changes?

Naruto: Well first you and Obito are going to get the eye right now, when you come back I will discuss Phase 4 of the plan.

Karin: Wait phase 4? What happened to the other 3 phases?

Naruto: You joined late so I will explain the plan after I have assigned jobs.

Karin nodded then sat back down next to Jugo.

Naruto: Once Itatchi and Obito come back, Karin is going to transplant the eye.

The 3 nodded, Itatchi and Obito left the room and started heading for the foundation HQ.

Naruto: As for you Kakuzu and Hidan this is your job.

Naruto handed them a file, Hidan looked at Naruto.

Hidan: Hey this is a little too dark don't you think?

Naruto: Your not to kill him, just use him as leverage.

Kakuzu: His father is going to be tough to take on.

Naruto: You can kill his father if you wish, however no harm must come to the boy.

Hidan: Very well, but anyone who tries to kill us, i'm killing.

Naruto: Fine.

Hidan and Kakuzu left the hideout and headed towards the leaf for their assignment, Naruto then turned towards the remaining group.

Naruto: The rest of you have the same job so get ready, we have only 1 more day to prepare.

Naruto created a shadow clone that soon after ran off after the jinchuriki had left, he then turned to Karin and the remaining 2.

Naruto: Alright let's have a chat.

Meanwhile over at the foundation, foundation ANBU laid dead on the ground and amongst them was Danzo himself. He was bleeding very badly and his right eye had been taken, Itatchi and Obito stood over him.

Danzo: Why?

Itatchi: Because, you're a bigger threat to Sasuke then anyone.

With that Itatchi stabbed Danzo, he and Obito then left in order to get the eye transplanted in. Over by the acadamy park Shikamaru and the rest of the teams stood there waiting, it was dark almost pitch black. Without the lights you wouldn't even see anyone. Naruto's shadow clone landed in the middle of that group.

Sasuke: Is he the real Naruto?

Neji looked at the Naruto before him an stated.

Neji: I highly doubt it.

The shadow clone looked at them before stating.

Naruto: Look no offense, but you really didn't leave me with any choices. You have been following me since I got back so I had to get away.

Shikamaru: We've been following you cause your story made no sense.

Naruto: Either way it doesn't matter, the original me and Fu are hiding out in a motel. They're not going to come out until the Chunin exams, so that way you can't mess with them.

The shadow clone disapeared into white smoke and left the group, the next day before the Chunin exams 3rd round had been nothing but Naruto's group preparing. Meanwhile the 4 other Kage arrived in the village and were meeting and apologized by the jinchuriki, in an allyway Naruto, Itatchi and Obito watched.

Itatchi: Tomorrow's the big day.

Obito: Naruto, no offense but do you really believe that Hidan and Kakuzu will get their target? I mean he is in a very high secure area.

Naruto: Thanks to the Chunin exams their workers are going to have their most attention there leaving the target wide open, you 2 just worry about your targets.

Itatchi: What about Sasuke and the rest of your friends?

Naruto: They are not my friends, and I will take care of them should it come to it.

Itatchi: Very well.

Naruto: Tomorrow is the Chunin exams, and the day of the Leaf's destruction.


	4. Not a chapter, please read

I want to say thank you to all of you who have read and liked my story, now Naruto Jinchuriki war will not be coming as fast as it used to. I have a job and I am also writing another Naruto FanFic, this one will not take place before or after jinchuriki war. It will be a completely different story. Anyway thank you and I will be posting Jinchuriki war chapter 4 tomorrow as well as Naruto The Rouge (That is the name of the new story).


	5. Chapter 4 Battle of the leaf

Chapter 4 Battle of the Leaf

It was raining the day of the Chunin exams, over 80,000 people were crammed into the stadium. Naruto had spent the day preparing for the battle that was to come, he met up with a group of rouge leaf ANBU who had offered to help.

Naruto: You are all doing the right thing here, this village has become corupted by Danzo and the civilians. I trust you will show no mercy.

Rouge ANBU: After what your ally did to Danzo, we can at least help you on this one.

Naruto left the group and began making his way toward the stadium, he had heard that his student Konohamuru had made it to the 3rd round. Other than Konohamuru 11 others had made it to the finals, all together there were 4 from the leaf, 4 from the mist, 2 from the cloud, 1 from the Sand, and 1 from the Earth. As Naruto was on his way to the stadium a kunai was thrown, he moved slightly out of the way letting it hit the wall next to him, he sighed before speaking.

Naruto: Konohamuru aren't you supposed to be at the stadium.

Konohamuru jumped from the trees before speaking.

Konohamuru: I wanted to make sure you were watching Boss.

Naruto: I'm on my way to the stadium now.

Konohamuru jumped with glee before leaving, next to Naruto a figure appeared

Kisame: How interesting, I never took you as the person to take on students.

Naruto: And I never thought you would take me up on my offer to join me.

Kisame: Well Zetsu has Kabuto, and Kabuto is creating an undead army of reanimated shinobi. Kinda makes it look like you need help.

Naruto: Very well, wait until Deidara blows up the acadamy then go cause some chaos.

Kisame: Sounds like fun, this obviously isn't the same Genin I met over 3 years ago.

Naruto: Just go wait, also when Nagato reaches the center above the village. Make sure your out.

Kisame left, moments after doing so Naruto started walking. He reached the stadium and jumped on to the group, at the top his fellow Jinchuriki and a sleeping Fu awaited him.

Bee: Yo Naruto, you got to come sooner ya fool.

Naruto: Well I was stopped by Konohamuru, then Kisame.

Roshi: What is he doing here?

Naruto: Seems he has decided to switch sides.

Utakata: And you let him without knowing he is a spy?

Naruto: Kisame knows what will happen if he betrays us, on another note where is everyone?

Yagura: Itatchi and Obito are on their way, and Sasori and Deidara are already in place.

Han: We also have the Rouge ANBU placed all over the village ready to strike.

Naruto: What about our spy?

Yugito: I spoke to them a little while ago, they will make sure he isn't a problem.

Gaara: The sound nin are also in place, as well as Nagato's group.

Naruto: What is the satus of Kakuzu and Hidan?

Fu finally woke up and spoke.

Fu: They're almost in plaaac...

Fu fell back asleep.

Yagura: Naruto whatever you do to her at night I don't want to know.

Naruto: I have no idea what you mean.

Gaara: He means about you and Fu in bed, to answer your question he uses shadow clones.

Naruto: GAARA SHUT UP!

The Kage laughed as they saw the Jinchuriki fighting it out on the rooftop across, Tsunade (Hokage), A (Raikage), Mei (Mizukage, Onoki (Tscuchikage), and Baki (Kazekage).

Baki: Well I guess we should be glad they're not attacking us.

Tsunade: Oh not to worry, are Genjutsu expert Itatchi said that it has worn off.

A: Genjutsu? That's not possible.

Tsunade: What do you mean?

Onoki: Genjutsu has no affect on tailed beasts unless the user has a powerful Sharingan and even then the only person that ever was able to do it was Madara, and he could only control it for a month. 2 years would be impossible.

Tsunade: Damn it.

Mei: What is it?

Tsunade: If that's true then the Jinchuriki's plan hasn't changed.

Baki: What should we do?

Tsunade: If Naruto hasn't been under Genjutsu for the past 2 years then that means that he has been responsible for every incident, which also makes him the most dangerous person in the Shinobi world. For the time being we do nothing.

A: NOTHING! LADY HOKAGE WE CAN HANDLE THIS NOW!

Tsunade: In the past 2 years Naruto has become more stronger, His mind is far better the Shikaku our military advisor. Taijutsu that out matches most of us, Ninjutsu that could take out severaly Jonin squads. He has able to persuade most of the Akasuki to his squad and has spys and assassins that are hidden in our villages.

Onoki: In other words he has an army and we have a small group of Chunin and Jonin that came with us, and a few genin plus the leaf's ninja force. However Naruto may of even turned our forces against us, for the time being we can't even be sure who we can trust.

A: But if he is trying to execute an attack why do it now?

Jiraya had been standing by listening to the conversation, he had a theroy that Naruto was lying about the Genjutsu. He thought why Naruto had come back, until it hit him.

Flashback 3 years ago.

Naruto had just disapeared and the genin were in the hospital, Jiraya had returned to the final valley and bent over a seriously wounded Orochimaru.

Jiraya: You're still alive after that fall.

Orochimaru winced in pain, he spoke with barely any life in his voice.

Orochimaru: That bastard...He stabbed me...

Orochimaru smiled.

Orochimaru: What a fine specimen...I would of hoped to see him grow into a ninja like me before I died.

Jiraya: Your not going to die, and he is not going to to become like you.

Flashback end.

Jiraya kept remembering the encounters with Orochimaru, leading up to the most recent

Flashback 1 week ago

Orochimaru sat in a dark motel room, Anko and Jiraya stood over him.

Anko: Seems like your going to be executed in 2 weeks, what a shame. I always wanted to be the one to kill you.

Orochimaru: Oh Anko, i'm going to miss that delightful psychotic mind of yours.

Anko left the room and stood outside waiting for Jiraya.

Jiraya: For someone who is about to die you seem awfully calm.

Orochimaru: I have faith that the village will change their minds about it soon.

Flashback End.

Jiraya realized then what was going on.

Jiraya: Shit!

Tsunade: What is it Jiraya?

Jiraya: This isn't an attack, it's a rescue.

Tsunade: What do you mean Jiraya?

Jiraya: Naruto and that snake bastard has had this planned for 3 years, once the attack starts one of Naruto's spys are going to break Orochimaru out.

Tsunade: That's not possible, we have Anko and Inibiki standing watch.

Jiraya jumped on to the roof of the stadium and began heading towards the area they were holding Orochimaru in, Naruto and the jinchuriki watched as he left.

Gaara: He knows, and so do the Kage.

Naruto: Very well, although we have nothing to worry about. Everyone is in place and the fun is about to begin.

Jiraya had reached the motel they were keeping Orochimaru in only to find a group of dead ANBU and Inibiki, Anko was sitting up against the wall almost out of breath.

Jiraya: What happened?

Anko: It's Naruto, he attacked us.

Jiraya: That's not possible, he's at the stadium.

Anko: The one with the jinchuriki is a shadow clone, the real one is about to start a war. Go check on Orochimaru.

Jiraya unlcoked the door to find Orochimaru sitting on his bed, a sebon hit Jiraya in the neck causing him to pass out. It was Anko who threw it, she came over and let Orochimaru out of his cell.

Anko: Lord Naruto says to stay hidden and get out of the village quickly.

Orochimaru: Tell him I said thank you.

Anko nodded as she and Orochimaru left the building. Meanwhile Kakuzu and Hidan had reached their destinatio.

Hidan: So this is where he is supposed to be?

Kakuzu: Yes.

Hidan: Well what if he isn't?

Kakuzu: If not then we find someone else for leverage.

Hidan: Fine.

Kakuzu and Hidan entered the building as Deidara dropped the C2 on to the acadamy, the explosion had been heard for miles around. And the battle of the leaf had began. Rouge ANBU began to slice up the civilians in the crowd as the nin from the other villages tried to protect them, the Naruto on the roof had disapeared revealing he was a shadow clone all along.

Tsunade: Damn, he tricked us.

Onoki: What now?

A: Well 4 of the remaining jinchuriki have left, and the other remaining 4 look like they want to fight.

An anbu landed in front of Tsunade and whispered to her, she looked shocked.

Mei: What is it Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Jiraya's down, Anko is the spy, and Naruto is going to destroy the hidden leaf.

Baki: So what do we do now?

Tsunade thought for a moment before turning to the her bodyguards.

Kakashi and Guy go find Asuma and your teams, you go stop Naruto.

Kakashi: Right

Kakashi and Guy ran pass the fighting to find their teams.

Tsunade: As for the rest of you go evacuate the village.

The remaining bodyguards left to go evacuate the village, leaving the 5 Kage to face the 4 Jinchuriki Gaara, Bee, Yagura, and Roshi.

Onoki: It seems he chose the ones that would be most difficult for us 4 to fight.

Suddenly a hail of sebon, kunai, and ninja stars came at them, they dodged and saw 100 hundered pupets. Being controlled by Sasori.

Baki: Sasori.

Tsunade: Friend of yours?

Baki: Sasori is the word's greatest puppet master, he's going to be tough to deal with.

Onoki: So we have Sasori's puppets, 9 jinchuriki, Rouge ANBU, and Rouge ninja to worry about? This is going to be a long day.

A: Tsunade you focus on Sasori, we can handle the jinchuriki.

Tsunade: You sure?

A: Yes now go!

Tsunade launched herself at Sasori kicking through 20 of his puppets and landing a hit sending him out of the stadium, she shortly after jumped after him. All around the village were ninja fighting rouges, the city had caught on fire. And on top of the mountain stood Naruto, smiling.

Naruto: What beatiful carnage.

Kuruma: (Someone's coming behind you moron).

Naruto: I'm aware.

A kunai was thrown at Naruto, he didn't even need to dodge. He caught it with one hand before speaking.

Naruto: Using the trick twice in one day, i'm very disapointed Konohamuru.

Konohamuru stood a few meters away from Naruto with another kunai in his hand.

Naruto: If all you can do is throw kunai then I suggest you give up.

Konohamuru had tears in his eyes he looked Naruto.

Konohamuru: Why are you doing this big brother Naruto?

Naruto smriked, he looked at the crying Konohamuru.

Naruto: This village, as well as the others. Does not deserve to exist, they will all fall to the might that is my army. So run along now little boy, you don't have the power to defeat me.

Konohamuru stood there looking at the ground he remembered something that Naruto had told him long ago.

Flashback 3 years ago

It had been right after Sarutobi's death, Konohamuru sat in the park crying. Naruto sat next to him for a while before he spoke.

Naruto: Konohamuru you need to stop crying, I promise that one day I will go and beat Orochimaru and avenge the old man. Believe it.

Konohamuru: But how? He's too strong you don't have enough power to defeat him.

Naruto looked at Konohamuru and smiled.

Naruto: I will use my ninjutsu until I run out of chakra, and when my chakra's gone i'll use my kunai, and when my kunai's are gone I will use my fist. Because like the old man once said "as long as the will of fire lives on, I along with everyone in this village will lay down there life's to protect it".

Flashback End

Naruto stood there still looking out Konohamuru.

Naruto: So tell me, how are you going to defeat me?

Konohamuru sat there remembering what Naruto once told him.

Konohamuru: I will use my ninjutsu until I run out of chakra, and when my chakra's gone i'll use my kunai, and when my kunai's are gone I will use my fist. Because like the old man once said "as long as the will of fire lives on, I along with everyone in this village will lay down there lifes to protect it".

Naruto smiled, not one of evil or sadistic. He was proud, he remembered saying those exact words years ago.

Kuruma: (He kind of reminds you of a certain blond haired Genin doesn't he?)

Naruto: (Yes he does).

Naruto looked at Konohamuru.

Naruto: Very well, I will give you a fight.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: But don't think i'll be going easy on you Konohamuru, I want to see how much better you've gotten in the past 3 years.

Konohamuru grinned as well.

Konohamuru: They same has goes for you.

Konohamuru quickly formed some hand signs and a cloud of white smoke appeared.

Kuruma: (Naruto isn't this?)

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: (Yes it is.)

Konohamuru: SEXY JUTSU!

A tall almost half naked brunette stood there, she was winking at Naruto.

Naruto: (Sometimes I wish I never taughted him that)

Kuruma: (You and me both, it was probably the worst jutsu you created)

Naruto: Konohamuru that won't work on me.

Konohamuru transformed back.

Konohamuru: Dammit, why not?

Naruto: Because i'm immune to it.

Kuruma: (Oh that's such crap, you just prefer to see Fu naked)

Naruto: (Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that).

Konohamuru: Alright very well I will finish this up with my secret ninjutsu

Naruto: Secret ninjutsu.

Konohamuru preformed the handsigns for th shadow clone jutsu, after doing so about 200 Konohamuru clones surround him, then 100 of them jumped into the air with Rasangans. They then turned and went straight down towards Naruto as the othe ones on the ground threw kunai. They then all shouted.

Konohamuru clones: SECRET NINJA ART RANSAN-KUNAI BARRAGE.

The attack did it's damage, Naruto laid on the ground as Konohamuru stood over him.

Konohamuru: It's over.

Naruto looked at him and smiled.

Naruto: Your right.

Naruto disapeared into white smoke.

Konohamuru: Shadow Clone?

Clapping could be heard behind him, he turned around to see Naruto shouting.

Naruto: WHoo Hoo! That was awesome.

Konohamuru: But when did you switch?

Naruto: I didn't, you've been fighting a shadow clone this entire time. And now, since your not at the hospital where I thought you be. You need to die.

Naruto grabbed Konohamuru by the scarf and threw him off the mountain, he half-way down before someone grabbed him with extended arms.

Chouji: Patial expansion Jutsu: Arm.

Naruto turned to see his ex team mates and the Jonin sensei.

Shikamaru: Naruto, stop this. Look at what your doing.

The village had been set ablaze, Naruto could see dead bodies and screaming.

Naruto: I see, it's beatiful.

The group looked at Naruto, the once happy, naive, moron had become a psychotic mastermind. Sasuke charged at Naruto sword in hand and swung, he was intercepted by a similar blade that Naruto held.

Naruto: Seems we have the same weapon liking.

Sasuke backed off, knowin he couldn't beat Naruto that way he turned on his Sharingan.

Sasuke: I'm ready when you are.

Naruto's eyes transformed, he had the eyes of a toad.

Naruto: Sharingan vs Sage Jutsu, I wonder which one will win.

With that, the 2 charged at each other.


End file.
